slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Linden Pathway
The Linden Pathway is a Subcontinent, formed by a long strait of coastal waterway along the North-East and East shores of Nautilus. It is unknown if the name is official or was given by some residents. SLGI team gave this subcontinent the transitory name B007. Structure The Linden Pathway is a long waterway along the North-East coast of Nautilus. It consists of 26 sims. It encircles the tiny Helmheim Subcontinent. Linden Pathway is an important part for Nautilus Strait Project. The subcontinent can be divided into North Coast (with many islands), Helmheim Area (encircling Helmheim) and South Coast (also with a few islands and connected to Seychelles Subcontinent). To West, the waterway encompasses the main continental landmass. There are a few waterways that allow connection to other areas. It is easy to sail towards Seychelles to East. To West, access to Dire Strait is possible through Xander Passage. In South, the pathway is continued with other coastal waterways and has another access to Dire Strait via Grumpchmunch Channel. To North-West, there is an access to Sunrise Channel via the private Rollo channel. Oceanography The altitude map reveals some interesting things about the Linden Pathway. First of all, the North part has islands. Ocean floor is covered with dunes. The Southern part is also covered with dunes. The area surrounding Helmheim is more flattern and has sandbanks, continued from the beaches close to the shores. Islands Along the North part, there are a few interesting islands. *'Soncino' is a tropical island partially covered by vegetation. It has a small lake, a campfire and a metal ruin resembling a hand. Inside the lake, divers can find a statue of the legendary creature Medusa. The island also has some places to relax and have a cocktail. *'Montefalco' is another small sandy island. It also has vegetation and an inner lake. The island has two docks, one at the shore and one for the internal lake. Here, you can find beer and relax in the sun. *'Urbino' is the third island. It is surrounded by a circular sandbank that rises above water and creates a circular lake. The island has a long dock. On the sandbank, there is a tank of water, probably drinkable. On the island, there is a campfire. Also, visitors can find a wooden barrack, equipped with all furniture, including a bed where they can take a nap. *'Volterra' is a complex and interesting place. It is a larger, heart-shaped island, with a river that flows from a small mountain. There are large rocks surrounding small islands of vegetation, while the largest part of the island is covered by sand. On the island, there are 3 round, wooden houses. There are also other small constructions. Visitors can find many things, from fruits to vodka. *'Valenza' sim hosts a mountain of sand, reaching 39 meters and forming an island. On top of it, there is a castle, also made of sand. It is amazing how it stays in one piece. The castle has one large central room, where visitors can find a few gifts, including a treasure chest and giant shells. At the end of the room, there are two thrones. *'Triora' is a complex of small islands. It is a place with a bar (but no barman!) and a few tables. If you want to take a few friends and discuss something and don't want anyone to bother you, this is the place. *'Cividale' hosts an island with probably the greatest surprise of all. Here, you will find a whole Maya pyramid, waiting to be explored. The structure is huge and worths a visit and a few snapshots, but it only has one room, no hidden caverns. Among the Helmheim part, there are also a few islands. *'Warben-Leoming' is an island that stretches on 3 sims (but in fact it is not so large). Basically, it is a sandbank. To South, it hosts a wooden barrack and the wreckage of a ship. In its center, there are two small lakes near a temperate tree and an abandoned dock. To North, there is a modern barrack, with a new dock. It is a place where you can get a cocktail or a sailing boat. *'Meltons' is another island, made of sand and rock. On top of it, there is a modern building, with large rooms and a terrace on its top. This is a good place to relax. If you want, you can get a sandwich there. *'Genstone' is a small island. It is located at the border with Seychelles Subcontinent and is a good place to relax and watch boats as they move. *'Pledder' is an island connected to Helmheim Subcontinent by a sandbank. This island is a good place to rezz boats. Also, it is a good place for people who don't know how to swim, because of surrounding shallow waters. The South part also has its own islands, with other attractions: *'Glacis Isle' hosts a lighthouse and is in fact a private sim from Seychelles. *'Emin' is home to Emin Marina. It is a small island with a large wooden building extending above the water. The building is worth exploring and you might get a free boat. *'Anse Etoile Isle' is also a private sim of Seychelles estate, but it is used as protected land. It hosts a raceline, much more elaborated then those on mainland. Submerged Places Viterbo sim, along the North part, has some interesting places. Above the sea, you can see only the top of a few columns. If you take a diving suit, you will find that they are in fact living sea organisms and underwater vegetation is colored and covers the sea floor. Vegetation And Fauna On the ocean floor, there is seaweed naturally growing. On the islands, you can find vegetation, usually palm trees. Fish is also present. Transportation Since all the waterway is Protected Land, it is obvious that Linden Pathway was created as a place for sailing. Many boats can be seen coming from Seychelles, while a few dare to adventure into the dangerous passages leading to Dire Strait. There are rezz zones in Soncino, Leoming, Warben, Genstone and Pleddar. So, it is easy to rezz your own boat. Also, as shown above, there are boats offered for free. The Yava Script Pods visit the area after a schedule, making stops at each island. The tour is made by the Transcontinental pod (that connects Satori with Corsica). SLGI Fleet sends all its ships to Satori and South Nautilus on this way, at high altitude. The SLGI Ship Dawn explores the islands at every 6 hours. Linden Pathway is an important and vital sector for Nautilus Strait Project. See Also *List Of Subcontinents *Nautilus *Dire Strait *Seychelles Subcontinent Category:Sub - Structures